U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/690,717 describes a telescoping monopod apparatus that enables a user to capture selfie photographs by positioning an image acquisition module, e.g., smartphone, camera, etc., beyond a normal range of an arm of the user.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/690,717 also describes using mirrors in conjunction with the image acquisition module and the telescoping monopod apparatus. The mirrors are actuated by shafts, supports, etc., to track a feature, which may be a face.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/714,349 describes an image acquisition and feature extraction apparatus and a method of feature extraction and feature identification.
This application further describes the various applications of an image processing system and method for object tracking. The image processing system and method for object tracking may comprise a mirror tracking system as described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/690,717; the image processing system and method may also be combined with the method of feature extraction and feature identification as described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/714,349.